


Let's have sex

by MaileDC



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo interesante ahí es que Derek se ha puesto más duro con solo escuchar el monologo del crio y claro que no ha sido porque el 'Derek' grosero que soltó fue un 'Derek' orgásmico a los oídos del lobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have sex

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está hecha a base de material sexual, si no te gusta puedes salir de aquí y si lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. 
> 
> Dicho eso disfruten mi primer Sterek lemon

La manada entera piensa que hay días en que pueden estar en calma, días tranquilos donde no hay ninguna criatura acechándolos y en cierta forma tienen razón, es calma en comparación al huracán que acaba de terminar, sin embargo para Derek es una leve lluvia la que llega luego de la catástrofe, una lluvia que se llama Stiles Stilinski.

Cualquiera pensaría que es la verborrea del chico, la hiperactividad, sus preguntas personales o sus comentarios sarcásticos pero no, resulta que la lluvia es causada por el cuerpo de Stiles.

Todos saben que no es nada atlético, que no le gusta esforzarse así que tampoco hace más ejercicio que el obligatorio durante cada cacería nocturna pero aun así, debajo de toda esa ropa Stiles tiene los músculos de la espalda levemente marcados, el abdomen firme, sin nada que resaltar más que la leve línea de vello que se pierde debajo de la pretina de su pantalón y en la que Derek no ha dejado de pensar luego de verla por primera vez.

No un vistazo, realmente se quedó observando el vientre del chico durante media hora mientras dormía, algo completamente pervertido pero tiene ojos y esa piel blancuzca le llamaba para morder y succionar. Probablemente si el chico no se hubiera volteado su fantasía sexual hubiera quedado ahí, pero no tiene tanta suerte aunque algunos crean que sí. Stiles se giró en la cama con movimientos flexibles dignos de alguna cría de felino, levantando un poco más su camiseta sin ser consiente, literal, que le estaba dando la vista perfecta a un hombre lobo de su espalda baja y su trasero. Nada monumental, pequeño, redondo, perfecto para su estatura y peso, de cierta manera era hasta adorable porque lucia esponjocito y ahí fue donde Derek reaccionó y decidió abandonar la habitación por la ventana.

Hasta olvidó para que había ido a buscar al humano a las dos de la mañana. Si será idiota.

Ese recuerdo le ha perseguido desde aquella fatídica o suertuda noche. Cada vez que ve a Stiles solo puede pensar en cómo el pantalón de su pijama se cernía sobre sus muslos o el color de la piel de su vientre. Lo peor es que el chico ni siquiera se da cuenta, aunque no es como que si el deseara que Stiles note lo pillado que está por él y no solo sentimental, hace meses que aceptó que el chico le gustaba, si no también sexualmente y no de la forma sana, ¡No! A Derek se le antoja pegarlo a la pared de cara a esta mientras restriega su polla dura en medio de sus glúteos y le aprieta los pezones con fuerza hasta arrancarle sollozos de placer porque por más virgen que sea Stiles, está seguro de que le va el sexo duro, el tipo de sexo donde puede enterrarse con ganas en su apretada entrada mientras sus dedos se marcan en su cadera y...

 

-Derek estás apestando el loft con tus instintos bajos -Dice Peter de forma lenta, burlándose de su actual estado de excitación.

-¿Está pensando en sexo? -Stiles debería cerrar la boca mientras Derek lo está imaginando gemir de placer porque va a terminar por comerle la cordura.

-Tal vez debamos dejarlo solo -Mentalmente le agradece a Allison

-Sí, hay que hablar de esto mañana, no importa, por mientras todo el pueblo va a estar en peligro porque Derek está duro como una puta roca mientras tratamos de averiguar porque carajo hay tumbas abiertas de la noche a la mañana y no un rastro de olor que seguir...

-Son muertos, Stiles -Le espeta Jackson.

-Oh son muertos, a ver que abran la tumba de tus padres, los reales digo, o los de Isaac, o la de mi madre ¿Vas a seguir diciendo ''Son muertos''? Jodidos hombres lobo y su etapa en celo o lo que sea que tenga Derek, que le den... Que les den a todos ustedes. Me largo con Parrish a ver si encuentro algo interesante.

Lo interesante ahí es que Derek se ha puesto más duro con solo escuchar el monologo del crio y claro que no ha sido porque el 'Derek' grosero que soltó fue un 'Derek' orgásmico a los oídos del lobo.

-Larguémonos -Fue lo que escuchó de parte de Isaac antes de que todos juntos salieran del loft dejándolo completamente solo para saciar sus ganas de sexo con la señorita mano porque no quiere acostarse con ninguna mujer y duda mucho que un chico pueda satisfacerle, ninguno que no sea Stiles obviamente porque aunque sea virgen se ve que tiene talento para el sexo, sobre todo por la forma en que sus piernas se separan cuando gira sobre su cama...

-Mierda. -Algún tornillo ha de tener zafado ya porque sí que está excitado con el solo recuerdo de aquella noche.

 

 

-Sé que te caigo como patada en las costillas pero necesito un lugar donde instalar esto y mi habitación es muy pequeña -Podría gruñirle que se largue porque invado su espacio privado con un equipo de cámaras improvisado encabezado por la Tablet que le regaló Lydia en su cumpleaños y que al parecer ya le hizo ajustes porque es imposible que una cosita de esas pueda tener las aplicaciones exactas para tener conectadas todas las cámaras del cementerio de Beacon Hills, las mismas que el Sheriff mandó a instalar, luego de que murió el nogitsune, por todo el pueblo.

-Creo que ya comienzo a ser Batman -Stiles habla tan feliz que le contagia haciéndole olvidar por unos segundos que es objeto de sus fantasías sexuales más recientes -Derek... -Y se lo ha recordado de nuevo al decir su nombre -¿Tienes café?

-No -Gruñe molesto porque es imposible que Stiles no se fije en él, sabe que es guapo por más vanidoso que suene pero el chico parece inmune a sus encantos por así decirlo.

-Okey -Los ojos enormes del chico se clavaban en su móvil revisando algunas cosas -Parrish dice que me traerá uno ¿Tú quieres?

-No quiero a 'Parrish' aquí -Resopla aún más molesto.

-Entonces cómprame café tu -Stiles hace una mueca de molestia que resulta adorable también porque el chico tiene ojos aniñados, nariz respingada y labios rosas, algo que no puede lucir acojonante de ningún modo o tal vez si, tomando en cuenta que le tuvo un poquitín de miedo cuando estuvo poseído.

-No -Puede que cuando el hijo del Sheriff empezó a tocarlo de manera constante fue el momento de detenerlo pero no lo hizo y ahora lo tenía colgado de su brazo diciendo algo de café, sueño, tranquilidad y hambre. No sabe muy bien porque antes de lograr procesarlo ya lo tiene presionado contra uno de los pilares del loft.

-¿Derek, que haces? -Casi le da risa que el chico suene tan seguro aunque el corazón le vaya a mil por hora. No le responde porque es mejor tener la boca cerrada mientras aspira su aroma, recorriendo la perfecta línea de su cuello -Derek -Los dedos de Stiles le empujan quedito, apenas marcándose en sus hombros, señal de que no quiere que se aleje en realidad. -Derek responde.

Por el contrario abre sus labios asomando sus colmillos afilados por en medio de estos hasta poder presionarlos contra la suave piel del chico, apenas rompiéndola.

-Quiero comerte -Suelta con voz ronca, llena de anticipación y deseo -Quiero beberme tu sangre mientras te follo con mis dedos.

-No creo que te guste, demasiadas papas rizadas, café y ¿Sabes que sigo consumiendo adderall? -La voz le tiembla un poco pero no es de miedo, es de placer por sentir sus colmillos recorriéndole el hombro por encima de la camiseta.

 

-¿Quieres que te folle? Porque yo si quiero -Y algo debe estar mal ahí porque Stiles de pronto ya no sabe qué decir. Más tarde Derek pensará que tocarle el culo es su botón de 'apagado' pero en ese momento solo puede seguir presionando sus dedos sobre la carne por encima de la tela de su pantalón -Te voy a tocar como yo quiera hasta que te corras y luego te voy a penetrar con tanta fuerza que no querrás que saque mi polla nunca. Solo imagínatelo, Stiles porque me voy a correr en esa boquita tuya.

-Ahhh -El gemido de placer del humano solo logra que su lujuria aumente.

-Sostente -Le ordena usando sus dos manos para levantarle del suelo haciendo que sus piernas se enreden en su cintura.

Después se ocuparan del saqueador de tumbas, por ahora solo puede seguir mordiendo el cuello de Stiles, lamiendo cada pedacito de carne que le queda a la vista hasta que no tiene más opción que usar sus garras para destrozarle la camisa verde mientras terminan de subir la escalera hasta su habitación.

-D-Derek -La voz siempre sarcástica de Stiles suena algo necesitada, como si le hubiera arrebatado algo, además de la ropa obviamente porque de eso el lobo ya se encargó y ahora tiene al chico desnudo en su cama -¿Porque lo haces?

-Me gustas, Stiles -Le lame el hueso de la cadera siguiendo el recorrido de forma ascendente hasta su pezón izquierdo. Un botoncito suave que hace que el chico se estremezca -Quiero que seas mío.

-¿Por... Porque? -En otra ocasión le molestarían sus preguntas pero ahora ese  ‘porque’ eso significa que el chico sigue lúcido y se está dejando hacer por voluntad propia.

-Te quiero conmigo -Eso no lo sabía hasta ese momento pero es cierto, quiere a ese humano consigo durante toda la eternidad y no solo para abrirle las piernas y lubricarle la virgen entrada con su boca, lo quiere para despertar con él, para salir a comer con él, para sentarse a leer con él. -Si tú eres mío yo soy tuyo.

Jodida frase trillada la que le sale en ese momento en que uno de sus dedos ya está invadiendo un lugar al que no fue invitado mientras le come el miembro, usando su lengua para excitarlo tanto como él mismo lo está.

-¿Siempre? -Suelta un mh sin sacar su miembro de la boca -Joder... Entonces fóllame como quieras.

 

Palabras mágicas no tan mágicas que acaban de prenderle por completo, liberando a la bestia que lleva dentro y no es un juego, el lobo también está que se derrite por tomar ese cuerpo como suyo, lamerlo completo y luego bañarlo en semen.

-¿Seguro? -Stiles asiente enterrando sus dedos en su cabello -Te voy a follar.

Es una promesa que apenas le sale de los labios comienza a cumplir. Lo gira en la cama percibiendo por completo su desnudes, las cicatrices que tiene de cuando era niño y los lunares que le forman constelaciones. Con una de sus manos le hace levantar la cadera mientras su pecho continuo pegado al colchón en una pose por demás sumisa. Le gusta verlo así, jadeando de placer con los dedos aferrados a la sobrecama mientras lame su entrada, saboreando por completo al chico que no para de retorcerse gimiendo su nombre sin darse cuenta que no dice nada más.

Cuando se corre contra la cama aprovecha para meterle tres dedos al mismo tiempo, usando la sensibilidad del orgasmo para que el dolor no le pueda tanto.

-Joder que eres estrecho -Tal y como imaginaba al chico le va lo rudo porque apenas embiste se le escapa un gritito e impulsa su cadera hacia atrás buscando más de sus dedos -Eres como una buena putita, cachorro -La forma en la que el humano arquea su espalda le deja claro que tiene sangre de felino porque es casi imposible que cualquiera haga eso. Es una curva perfecta de lo más erótica, que resalta cada uno de los atributos que pocos saben que tiene, como el bonito culo y los bonitos pezones irritados por la fricción de la colcha.

-Derek... Derek por favor -Al lobo le gustaría tenerlo gimiendo de placer durante la noche entera pero resulta que también tiene ganas de enterrarse en su cuerpo, de partirle en dos sin tenerle consideración alguna por calentarle tanto la polla.

Se saca la ropa sin retirar sus ojos teñidos de azul del cuerpo perfecto de Stiles, debe admitir que le encanta tenerle boca abajo con el rostro ligeramente ladeado para poder verle desnudo.

-Derek -Su nombre nunca le supo tan sexy como en ese momento en el que salió como ronroneo de esos labios tan pecaminosos a los que no ha besado todavía pero que se promete hacerlo más tarde, con calma y paciencia para demostrarle que le quiere.

-¿Quieres que te meta mi polla? -Un gemido es la respuesta del chiquillo.

 

Sin pensárselo mucho comienza a presionar su glande contra la entrada recién lubricada pero aun así estrecha, tanto que ni siquiera parece que le haya metido los dedos para prepararle. Casi le duele de la presión a la que somete su miembro el esfínter de Stiles, su Stiles.

Pasa una mano por debajo de su cuerpo, presionando sus dedos levemente en su cintura mientras acaricia su cuello con su nariz repartiendo besos suaves en su piel esperando a que se acostumbre. Una cosa es el sexo rudo y otra la violación y por más que le guste la idea de darle con fuerza se niega a romperlo, nada de sangre en la primera vez, además de la que ya se bebió de su cuello, deliciosa por cierto.

Sus labios rozan su mejilla despacio, besando un poco pidiendo por sus labios que no le son negados. No lo besa con desesperación, ni siquiera parece que esté metido en su cuerpo, lo hace de forma tierna, disfrutando del sabor aterciopelado que le regalan. Igual de deliciosos que su sangre. Puede que haya algo mal con Derek porque no se supone que debería beberse la sangre de las personas, es algo extraño, pero la sangre de Stiles le llama de una forma mágica, como si hubiera sido creada para el deleite de su paladar, igual sus labios.

Los dos se mueven al mismo tiempo separado sus bocas para gemir y jalar aire a su vez mientras reanudan lo que hacían.

-Derek... Más -Su imaginación no le hace justicia a la realidad. El chico pide casi rogando pero demandante a la vez, como si supiera que todo lo que salga de su boca será una orden para el hombre lobo. -Más... Más... Derek.

El ego se le sube al cielo luego de cada gemido con su nombre, es algo embriagante poder tomarlo como quiere y a la vez satisfaciendo las expectativas del que se convertirá en su pareja.

-Derek... -Presiona su miembro en su interior llevándolo a la desesperación por no moverse y en un buen movimiento deja que el chico invierta posiciones quedando sobre él.

Sus movimientos son leves primero, lentos pero profundos hasta que sin darse cuenta vuelve a ser rudo, con fuerza, salvaje en cierto modo.

Derek sangra cuando las uñas del humano se clavan en su pecho usándolo de apoyo para seguir moviéndose sin tener consideración alguna sobre si duele.

 

-Stiles -Gruñe de placer rodeando su delgada cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro le ayuda a sostener su cuerpo levemente incorporado.

-Yo también... Mhhh también -En ese momento no se cuestiona como es que el chico siempre sabe que va a decir, incluso en esos momentos en que sus cerebros están empañados por un placer pecaminoso que nunca antes habían probado.

Les lleva unas cuantas embestidas más terminar gimiendo el nombre del contrario con fuerza, desbordando placer, plenitud, felicidad y otras cosas que dejan claro que fue más que un acto carnal.

Derek recarga su frente en el hombro del chico mientras recupera el aire, llenando sus pulmones en bocanadas grandes.

-Se mío, Stiles -Propone luego de unos cuantos minutos en que ninguno ha dicho nada -Se mío -Repite levantando su rostro para besar despacio sus labios, acariciándolos con los propios.

-¿Y tú serás mío? -Casi se le escapa una sonrisa por lo inocente de la pregunta.

-Siempre -La sonrisa que ilumina el rostro del chico hace que valga la pena el haber citado a un personaje de J.K Rowling.

-Si se te ocurre engañarme beberás acónito en el desayuno -La amenaza le sabe dulce porque no hay persona que se compara al chico en sus brazos de ninguna forma.

-Hay que descansar -Murmura besando suavemente su hombro mientras saca su miembro de su interior manejando al hijo del Sheriff como un muñequito.

-Si... Debo dormir -Usa su camisa para limpiar los muslos de Stiles llenos de semen, igual que su pecho mientras se queda dormido.

-Te quiero -Besa su mejilla abrazándole por la espalda tan satisfecho como nunca antes.

-Me alegro porque te va a tocar revisar las cámaras y traerme el desayuno que no voy a poder caminar -Está medio dormido pero sigue peleando.

Su nuevo novio es todo un caso, está seguro de eso.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde salió eso pero espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejarme un kudito o un comentario.


End file.
